Beneath your Beautiful
by 19Jess97
Summary: The song in it is 'Beneath you Beautiful' by Labrinth and Emeli Sande because i love that song and it seemed to fit the story. set after the breakup episode. Blaine graduated from high school and now goes to NYU; now Kurt and Blaine are in NYC will they meet again. My story on how they broke up is a little different because i ahte to think of Blaine as a cheater! PLEASE R&R!


**Beneath your Beautiful**

Kurt was sat in his and Rachel's apartment alone on a Saturday night; Rachel was off out with Finn. They got back together about a week after they broke up.

Kurt missed having someone there to cuddle up to, text and call 24/7. If Kurt was honest with himself he missed Blaine; but after the way he left Kurt stood there in the middle of New York it was obvious he didn't want to be together anymore.

"**Blaine, please don't do this!" Kurt cried.**

"**I love you Kurt, I really do but we can't do this anymore, we both know how hard this long distance thing is. Its killing us both, I miss you Kurt!" Blaine explained.**

"**We can make it work. I'll do anything please!" Kurt cried harder.**

"**I'm setting you free Kurt. I'm so sorry." And with that Blaine walked away silent tears flowing down his face. Kurt fell to his knees in the middle of New York and cried; he had never felt more alone than in this moment.**

It was 11pm and Kurt heard the familiar sound of a key in the door, the door flew open and in came Rachel and Finn.

"Hi, you guys are back early." Kurt stated.

"Yeah, Rachel was tired." Finn explained looking in the direction Rachel had just gone. Kurt just nodded in understandment.

"We thought we'd come back and watch a movie if you wanna join us." Rachel said emerging from her bedroom clad in pyjamas.

"Sure what do you have in mind?" Kurt asked.

"Anything, you can choose dude." Finn answered.

"Okay but **never** call me dude again, how about Mulan?" Kurt said scanning the shelf with all the movies on.

"Okay du-Kurt." Finn stuttered. Kurt put in the film and pressed play. Kurt was on one chair and Finn and Rachel were cuddled on the couch.

Half way through the film Kurt got up and left. He couldn't bear to watch Rachel and Finn be all soppy much longer. To put it simply Kurt Hummel wanted a boyfriend. He went into his bedroom and opened up his laptop to find about 6 popups each one something different such as insurance, cars and phones then one caught his eye it was red and had black flashing writing that said 'find your perfect match today.' Something in Kurt wanted to click on it but part of him knew he shouldn't. After several minutes of uncertainty he decided to click just for one look.

Once he was on it he clicked to sign up.

Username: FashionDiva

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Interested in: Men

Bio: I like fashion, I like to sing and I live in NYC not much else to say… yes you probably think I'm a boring person.

After about 10 minutes or strange people popping up asking strange questions one person popped up that seemed relatively normal.

**HfreakingP: Hi **

Kurt decided to look at his profile before he did anything else.

Username: HfreakingP

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Interested in: Men

Bio: I like writing music and singing I live in NYC not much else to say tbh.

**FashionDiva: Hi.**

**HfreakingP: So what are you doing on here at this time?**

**FashionDiva: Trying to escape my roommate aka best friend and step brother's soppiness. It seems I can't watch a movie without having to watch them make out.**

**HfreakingP: I know the feeling my roommate aka best friend Jeff always has his boyfriend Nick over and I swear they are attached by their lips.**

**FashionDiva: Ouch!**

**HfreakingP: Yeah exactly lol.**

**FashionDiva: I've gotta go I'll speak to you soon maybe **

The next day at about 5pm Kurt logged onto the website. He debated about if he should message the boy from yesterday but before he had to decide the other boy popped up.

**HfreakingP: Hey.**

**FashionDiva: Hey**

**HfreakingP: How are you on this fine winter night in NYC?**

**FashionDiva: Bored out of my mind, you?**

**HfreakingP: Me too**

**FashionDiva: I'm that bored that if I had a pet tortoise I'd walk it.**

**HfreakingP: Okayyy.**

**FashionDiva: Yeah just ignore that.**

**HfreakingP: I get the impression you're crazy.**

**FashionDiva: Yeah I should've warned you. I blame my best friend she drives me crazy.**

**HfreakingP: Aww poor you :P so what's your name?**

**FashionDiva: Chris wbu?**

**HfreakingP: Darren. Where do you study?**

**FashionDiva: NYADA wbu?**

**HfreakingP: Omg you must be amazing then. NYU.**

**FashionDiva: That's really good too. Dream job?**

**HfreakingP: Singer/songwriter or music teacher wbu?**

**FashionDiva: Broadway star or fashion designer.**

**HfreakingP: I'm so sorry I have to go me and some friends are going out to dinner.**

**FashionDiva: Okay bye.**

KLAINE!

3 months passed and Kurt had been talking to Darren pretty much every day. He had used a fake name because you never know who you're talking to.

Kurt was sat in the living room supposed to be watching America's next top model but he was daydreaming. He as brough out of his thoughts by Rachel giggling at something funny that Finn had said. Kurt just rolled his eyes at the pair and turned to look at his laptop on the coffee table to find he had one new message.

**HfreakingP: Hey **

**FashionDiva: Hey!**

**HfreakingP: You ok?**

**FashionDiva: I swear my life gets more boring every day, I am sat here at 1pm on a Saturday doing nothing **** wbu?**

**HfreakingP: Come and meet me? We've been talking for over 3 months now… I want to meet you… in person.**

**HfreakingP: I mean you don't have to if you don't want to**

Kurt was freaking out he didn't have a clue what to say.

**FashionDiva: Really? Erm, sure.**

**HfreakingP: Really?!**

**FashionDiva: Yeah. So where should I meet you? And when and how will I know who you are?**

**HfreakingP: There's a small café on 34****th**** street meet me outside there at 2:30pm? Also it's always quiet so I should be the only one outside there.**

**FashionDiva: Okay then **** see you there.**

Kurt didn't wait for a reply he was too busy freaking out trying to find something to wear. After about an hour of choosing between four outfits he settled on something simple; tight black skinny jeans, a tight white t-shirt and black converse.

Before he set off he checked his messages to find one from Darren saying…

**HfreakingP: To make it easier to spot me I'm wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt.**

**FashionDiva: Okay I'm about to set off.**

"Rach, Finn I'm going out!" Kurt shouted.

"Where to?" Rachel asked.

"I'm just meeting a friend for coffee." Kurt replied.

"Which friend?"

"Rachel, believe it or not I have friends other than you. Goodbye." Kurt said and closed the door behind him on his way out.

On his way to the café he couldn't help the thoughts that were running through his head like **what if he changed his mind **and **what if he doesn't like me. **He was brought out of his thoughts when he was only a block away from the café.

As he approached the café he could see a guy in dark blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. He couldn't see the front of him as he was facing the other way. He walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me?" Suddenly he turned around with a warm smile on his face. He had black gelled down hair, tanned skin, hazel eyes and triangular eyebrows. Kurt would remember that face anywhere.

"B-Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

"Sorry I thought you was someone else, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. Except I don't even know what he looks like because I met him on a dating website." Kurt explained blushing at the last part.

"Me too! Wait a minute are you…Chris?" Blaine asked.

"Omg are you Darren?"

"Yeah I never use my real name on the internet." Blaine stated.

"Same here. Well i-im just going to go." Kurt said.

"Wait! At least have coffee with me now we are both here?" Blain asked. Kurt hesitated but then nodded.

They got coffee and talked about anything and everything from college to boyfriends they'd had since each other to family and friends. It was just like it used to be. Both of them hadn't realised what time it was until Blaine checked the time.

"Shit! Its 4:30pm I'm so sorry I have to go, me and Jeff are supposed to be going to a friend's house later." Blaine exclaimed.

"It's fine." Kurt replied.

"I've had fun today Kurt I'd like us to meet again… can I have your number?" Blaine asked.

"Erm, yeah sure." Kurt read his number out to Blaine who put it in his phone. They said their goodbyes and then went their separate ways.

KLAINE!

Kurt got home at about 5pm and found Rachel sat in the living room as if she was waiting for him.

"You was with a guy! Who is he? Is he cute? What's his name?" Rachel demanded. So Kurt began to tell the story.

"Okay, okay! Well about three months I met a guy online and we talked pretty much every day he said his name was Darren and I said mine was Chris because you can never be too careful right. Well anyway this morning he asked me to meet him; so I went but when I got there it turns out the person I've been talking to all along is… Blaine. So we had coffee and talked." Kurt explained everything and Rachel sat there shocked and then squeaked with excitement.

"Omg! It's fate." Rachel screeched. "Do you think you'll get back together?"

"I don't know Rach, I don't know if I can let myself get hurt again like last time." Kurt said sadly.

"I totally understand but that was over a year ago now Kurt and it was because you were here and he was back in Ohio, you're both in New York now." Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah well… He said he's like to meet me again and asked for my number." Once again Rachel screeched "Relax! Anyway what do you want for dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Well when you get back together I want to be the first to know." Kurt just rolled his eyes and nodded. "We can order pizza if you like?" Rachel suggested and Kurt just nodded in agreement.

KLAINE!

It had been about two months since Kurt and Blaine found out they were talking to each other and since then they hand met up several times and had become good friends again.

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted from her bedroom. "I'm going out to dinner with Finn help me pick out an outfit?"

He walked into her room and pulled out a short black skirt and a top to go with it. Shortly Finn came to pick Rachel; up and they left. Kurt was sat not paying attention to what was on TV when his phone alerted him to a new message.

**Hey x-B**

**Hey x-K**

**What you doing I'm bored x-B**

**Same Rach is out for dinner with Finn so I'm all alone **** if you're not doing anything you could come over and we can have a movie marathon? X-K**

**Sure, just text me your address and I'll be there **** x-B**

Blaine arrived at Kurt's apartment about 30 minutes later he stood for a moment looking round; there was a couch, a chair, a coffee table and TV in the living room.

"So what are we going to watch?" Blaine asked.

"You choose." Kurt said and Blaine walked over to the shelf to pick a film.

"How about the Hunger Games?" Blaine suggested.

"Sure." Kurt said then then walked over to the TV to put the movie on.

Whilst watching the film it seemed that they kept edging closer together until they were near enough touching. After the film ended they fell into a comfortable silence.

"I miss our movie night." Blaine stated and Kurt nodded in agreement. Soon they were both slowly leaning in toward each other.

"Wait!" Kurt said suddenly. "I can't do this not yet at least. It might be selfish of me but I can't let myself get hurt again like last time." Kurt said quietly.

"I understand." Blaine said. Shortly the familiar noise of the key in the door could be heard and then Rachel walked in with Finn in tow.

"Omg Blaine! It's so good to see you!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

"You too." Blaine smiled

"Hey man." Finn said.

"Hey." Blaine replied.

"How are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm good but I was just about to leave." Blaine explained.

"Oh! Well we can catch up another time." Rachel said.

"Sure, bye Kurt, bye Rachel Bye Finn"

KLAINE!

It had been a week since Blaine went to Kurt's apartment, he felt really bad for just leaving. Kurt had said that he didn't want to get hurt again and that he couldn't have a relationship with Blaine yet. So all he had to do was get Kurt to trust him and understand he would never do anything to hurt him again.

**Kurt, could you meet me at the theatre near the French restaurant tomorrow at 12:30pm? X-B**

**Yeah x-K**

**The next day Blaine sat waiting in the theatre. After 5 minutes of waiting Kurt appeared at the side of the stage.**

"Hey, is everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I just really need to get something off my mind. These past few months I feel like I have fallen in love with you all over again. I want you to know that no matter what happens I will never hurt you again. I didn't want to hurt you the first time but we both knew the long distance relationship wasn't working and I'm so sorry I left you stood there. Please just listen to this song." Blaine explained and then started to play the piano and sing.

You tell all the boys no

Makes you feel good yeah

I know you're out of my league

But that won't scare me way out no

You've carried on so long

You couldn't stop if you tried it

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it

But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now girl, take it off now girl

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

You let all the girls go

Makes you feel good, don't it?

Behind your Broadway show

I heard a voice say please don't hurt me

You've carried on so long

You couldn't stop if you tried it

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it

But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now boy, take it off now boy

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

Ohhh, Tonight

See beneath, See beneath,

I...Tonight

I...

I'm gonna climb on top of your ivory tower

I'll hold your hand and you'll, you'll jump right out

We'll be falling, falling

But that's okay

Cause I'll be right here

I just wanna love

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now girl, take it off now girl

Because I wanna see you say

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

Tonight, see beneath your beautiful

Oh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

As Blaine finished the song he and Kurt both had tears in their eyes. Blaine got up and stood in front of Kurt.

"Kurt, if you give me a second chance I will never hurt you. I love you." Blaine cried.

"I love you too." Kurt replied and then leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

**A/N- PLEASEEE R&R I will love you forever. I hope you liked it. Not sure if I will do another if you want me to the review and tell me and if I get a few I will do one **** xxxxxxx**


End file.
